


You Are My Sunshine

by RaspberrySwish



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, I wrote this months ago and am only posting now bc the world needs more Carmadora fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrySwish/pseuds/RaspberrySwish
Summary: You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. I hope you know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my Sunshine away.
Relationships: Isadora Quagmire/Carmelita Spats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an unedited version of this in my drafts for ages. Only fixed it up and posted it because, well, rarepairs need all the love they can get.
> 
> My knowledge of the song is entirely from memory and I only know like 4 lines so it might not be correct.
> 
> Also this was written entirely in purple colored text and I think you should know that because it helps the vibe
> 
> First time posting on mobile so tell me if that messed up the formatting as well

_ You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, _

The music filtered through the broken radio, cutting out in between bursts of static.

“Why won't this damned thing work!” Carmelita cursed, hitting it a few times with her fist.

“You know that doesn't actually do anything, right?” her girlfriend Isadora said, standing behind her and adjusting the antenna. 

“Try it now.”

_ You make me happy, when skies are gray. _

She swayed back and forth, her hands on Carmelita's shoulders as she got the angry girl to relax.

As Carmelita took a few deep breaths, she heard Isadora whisper into her ear, singing along with the radio.

_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, _

Carmelita turned towards her, cupping Isadora’s face in her hands and began to sing as well.

“ _ So please don't take my Sunshine away.” _

Isadora smiled, and in the moment Carmelita leaned in to kiss her, her girlfriend tasting like Sunshine, cooled behind a layer of clouds, settling onto her skin like a fine mist on a rainy day.


End file.
